Shattered Hearts
by StillInProgress
Summary: “Hey, if Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise went against each other in DDR, who do you think would win?”
1. Chapter 1

Hello people that are quite possibly reading this! J This is my first ever fan fiction! I'm not sure if anyone's going to like it, but *fingers crossed* I really hope I can improve my writing skills this way. My English teacher says I suck, but what does she know? She's only a teacher who's been teaching for about twenty years haha well okay please read and review. Even if it's to tell me I suck and should jump off a bridge and die, it's all welcomed. :P

Disclaimer: (Everyone puts this on theirs) I don't own a single thing. Sad, I know.

Sum 41 Pieces

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy_

_But no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

Summer Before Junior Year

"So what, you're just going to throw us away?" she said, her eyes blazing. "Everything we've been through the last year, just gone like that?"

"Look, Ashley, you just don't get it," the other girl said, with a slight annoyed tone in her voice, "You and I just don't have that connection anymore. You never listen to me. You never consider my feelings anymore. You just do what you want."

"Oh, come on, Mary." Ashley said frustrated. "What are you talking about? Everything I've been doing is because of you. Everything I've _done _was for you. I brought my grades up because you told me to, I stopped doing drugs, I party only during the weekends now. I've done everything I could to be perfect for you."

"Look, Ashley," Mary said, looking away from her girlfriend. "I get that you did all those things for me, but let's face it. We've drifted apart. There's nothing that can be done about it."

"But…but we've known each other since fourth grade. I've loved you forever. I've been _in_ love with you for years. It's can't just end like this," Ashley said, her tough exterior beginning to crumble. "Please, at least give me a real explanation. I know it's not just what you said."

"Ashley," Mary said looking down at her feet. "This whole relationship is just too hard. High school is hard enough. There's so many complications and I'm sick of everyone looking at me like I have a disease or something. My mother can barely stand to look at me. I can't handle it anymore…and. And I've met someone. A guy. We've been seeing each other for the past two weeks."

Ashley looked at her in shock.

"What?" she choked out. "You've been cheating on me? Mary…"

"Look I know it was wrong to go behind your back," Mary said looking at her sadly. "I was going to end it between us before I did anything, but I don't know. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's a little too late for that, isn't it," Ashley mumbled, sitting on a bench. Mary hesitated, but sat a foot apart from her.

"Ash, I'm so sorry okay? I-," Mary said before being interrupted. Ashley stood and looked down at her, feeling hurt and angry.

"No, just don't feed me any bullshit alright," Ashley said, angrily. "I don't want to hear it. You could have just fucking told me that you liked someone else. You didn't have to string me along. Just…just leave me alone from now on okay? I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Please, Ashley-," Mary began, standing up. She took Ashley's hand. "I don't want this to end our friendship."

Ashley shook her head and pulled her hand away. "You have got to be really stupid if you think I would want to still be friends after this. Just…erase my number and forget about what happened between us. Everyone will forget about this by the time school starts…"

Ashley turned from Mary and walked away, ignoring her shouts. With every step she took, Ashley could feel her heart breaking even more. She was drowning in her misery, but she would keep her head up high.

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own_

I know it wasn't that good and it was slow, but if at least one person tells me it was alright. I'll fix my brain and try to write a second chapter. J Thank you for reading. Have a nice day!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I actually got some reviews =) I'm like one of those night walkers so I'm totally writing this at one in the morning. Thank you to whoever read it!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seyheystevierey: I have no knowledge of this story you speak of. =( Maybe you can tell me what it's called??? I am not into plagiarism. And if this second chapter comes out like that other story (for some horrible strange reason of course) then I'm SO sorry.**

**Disclaimer: You know what it is…**

_Yo, tell me fellas have you seen her (Seen her)_

_It was about five minutes ago_

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That a young'n_

_Never seen before_

"Come on Spencie, wake up!"

A hand shook the sleeping girl, but she pushed it away, mumbling 'leave me alone you little runt'. She pulled the covers over her head and turned away from her sister. Samantha huffed and, with her small hands, tried pulling the covers off of her. Spencer fought her and held them securely over her. Glen passed by the door, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"What're you doing?" he asked his five year old sister, standing next to her, looking at Spencer.

"Spencer won't wake up," she tattled, pointing her finger.

"Really? Well that just won't do now will it?"

Glen picked up an overstuffed blue turtle and sat next to the sleeping girl.

"Spennnceeer," he said getting close to her. "It's time to get up."

"Leave me alone, you egghead," she mumbled. Glen stood and hit the curled up bundle.

"Spencer-thump-it's-thump-time-thump-to-thump-get-thump-up. You're-thump-gonna-thump-be-thump-late-thump-for-thump-school," he said enunciating each word with a blow. He pulled the covers off of her body, causing her to fall out of her bed.

"Ow. Glen! I'm going to murder you." Spencer said screaming. Glen threw the turtle at her head. He quickly stepped away from her and picked Samantha up.

"It's time to get ready, Spencie," Samantha said, giggling as they bounded out of the room. Spencer glared after them, but stayed on the floor, rubbing her thigh. Already she could see a bruise forming. Grumbling she stood up and made her way into her bathroom.

**WakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWaka**

45 minutes later, Spencer, Glen, Samantha went out the door. They walked to their driveway, where Spencer's and Glen's cars were parked.

"You do know where to go right?" Glen asked Spencer as he put his stuff and Samantha's hello kitty backpack and lunchbox into the backseat of his car. "I don't need to be worried that you'll somehow end up in Hollywood or something?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and walked towards Samantha. "Glen that was one time and that was before I understood how to work the GPS. I'll be fine. Come here sweetie."

Spencer held out her arms to her little sister who ran into them, smiling. Today was her first day going to her new school and she was pumped of adrenaline. Spencer picked her up and sat her on top of Glen's hood.

"How you feeling, babe? Excited about today?" Spencer said, smiling at the younger child. Samantha was dressed in a pretty blue blouse and skirt, making her wide blue eyes stand out even more. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making her look like the cutest child Spencer had ever seen before. She grinned at Spencer and nodded.

"Yeah, but I wish daddy was taking me," she said, looking down sadly. Spencer lifted her chin and looked into the sad eyes of her little sister.

"I know, baby, but he couldn't take the morning off. He'll be here when you get home okay? Glen will take you today and I'll be picking you up at 2:50 sharp. But before you go, dad asked us to give you this."

Spencer and Glen began bombarded the little girl with kisses all over her face and arms, causing Samantha to giggle uncontrollably. Glen scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the passenger seat.

"Now I haven't had time to install your throne in my car, so you're gonna have to sit in a regular seat alright, babe?" Glen said setting her down and buckling her up. He closed the door and walked to his side.

"Alright, I'll make sure that she gets situated before I head over to school. Don't get lost, okay? Showing up late doesn't make for a first good impression. I already put in the location on your GPS so you shouldn't have a problem. Just remember to push-" Glen said rambling, before being cut off by Spencer.

"I _got _it, Glen. I'm not stupid. Just make sure you get there before 8." Spencer said heading towards her car. They went opposite directions. Spencer stopped at a light and tried to figure out the GPS. "What button was I supposed to push???"

She stared at the different buttons and pushed the blue one.

"All your previous setting have been deleted." said the monotone voice. Spencer cursed loudly and began pushing more buttons, hoping she could undo it.

The screen froze and turned blank. Spencer swore loudly at the empty screen and hit her steering wheel in frustration.

"Mommy, what's a motherfucker?"

Spencer froze and looked to her left. A van full of little children carpooling were staring at her giggling. The mother stared at her in shock and irritation.

"You said a bad word!" shouted a little girl, wagging her finger at Spencer. Spencer looked guiltily and apologetically at the driver.

"I am SO sorry ma'am," Spencer squeaked withering under the gaze of the older woman. A beep behind her, made her quickly drive as far as she could from the stoplight and she drove in what she hoped was the right direction of the school.

**WakaWakaWaka****WakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWakaWaka**

'Crap, I'm so freaking late,' thought Spencer as she raced though the halls hoping to find her classroom in the freakishly large school.

After getting away from the van, she drove aimlessly through the streets hoping that the school would just magically pop in front of her. After about twenty minutes, she asked a hobo walking down the street. In exchange for a dollar, he pointed her in the opposite direction, telling her it was on the other side of town. She parked in a spot far from the school entrance and had spent the last five minutes arguing with the receptionist about her tardiness. She was given her schedule and a map before she was shunted from the offices. She stared at her map, flipping it upside down trying to figure it out. Finally, she came across the right hallway. She walked past many rooms before she found hers.

'Alright. Calm down and just step into that room,' she thought breathing out nervously. She reached for the knob and was about to turn it when another hand covered hers. She gasped in surprised and looked at the owner. All oxygen was knocked out of her.

She stood face to face to quite possibly the most breathtaking girl she had ever seen in her life. She was wearing a simple black polo shirt and dark jeans that accentuated every inch of her body. Her dark chestnut hair was pulled into a simple ponytail with a few wisps on one side of her face. Her dark ebony eyes were staring back at her, showing some slight confusion and nothing more. She pulled her hand back from Spencer's and held onto the strap of her messenger bag.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you," she said, her full lips curling into a small smile. Spencer stared at her lips. 'They look soft…'

The girl looked at Spencer, still smiling. She had a perplexed look on her face as she looked from Spencer to the door.

"Um, are you going to go in?" she said, looking at Spencer. She pulled herself out of her trance and started blushed.

"Uh, yeah sorry." Spencer said chuckling nervously. "Got a little distracted there."

"Uh, yeah…" the brunette said trailing off. They stood there awkwardly for a second before she spoke again. "So, are you going to go in or…"

"Oh, right! Right!," Spencer said blushing even more. She grabbed the knob and held the door open for the other girl. She smiled gently and mumbled a 'thank you' before walking into the class, with Spencer following close behind. The teacher and students all looked as they entered. Spencer could feel nervousness creeping into her system as she stood there unsure. The girl walked up to the teacher and handed him a note before walking to the back of her class to her seat.

"Ah, thank you Ms. Davies," the old man said, throwing the note onto his desk. He peered at Spencer over the rim of his glasses. "And who might you be, my dear?"

Spencer walked awkwardly towards him and handed him her schedule.

"Um, I'm a new student, sir." she said self consciously, aware that most of the students were staring at her with interest.

"Welcome, Ms. Carlin. I'm Mr. Courier. Now, I know you're a new student and all, but being almost a half hour late to class is unacceptable in my book. I'll be lenient for only today and tomorrow. After that, I'll be forced to assign you detention. Now, please take a seat behind Ms. Davies. Ashley, please raise your hand."

The girl that Spencer had seen outside the door raised her hand. Blue met brown as, Ashley stared straight into her eyes. Spencer stared back at her before she ducked her head down shyly and walked quickly to her seat. The teacher wasted no time in getting back to the lessons and everyone listened attentively. She sat down and looked at the back of the girl in front of her. She could smell the perfume she was wearing and she felt her stomach do vague flips. She stared at her form. Everything about her seems so enticing from the way her hair swished slightly when her head bent down to the way her shirt hugged her body.

'Ashley…' Spencer whispered to herself softly. The name seemed to roll off her tongue and it left almost a sweet taste in her mouth. Ashley turned in her seat and looked at Spencer.

"Uh, did you just say my name?" Ashley said in a low voice. Spencer blushed and shook her head furiously.

"Uh, no no. I, uh, said smelly…," Spencer lied, smiling nervously. Ashley looked at her strangely before she nodded slightly and turned back. Spencer instantly frowned and scolded herself. 'Smelly? Really? What the hell, Carlin, that's what you come up with?'

She looked at Ashley again and a goofy little smile on her face. '_She_ smells good…'

_Yo I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_And I got to admit that you got my attention_

_You're making me want to say yo._

**Okay so I know that wasn't that great, but hey maybe some of you will like it. Maybe I should have made their first meeting more interesting…oh well. Please review. I'd like you more than I like my pet hamster if you did =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omgsh, thank you to all who are curious enough to read chapter 3. I like you so very much. I'd also like to apologize ahead of time if I mess up the grammar or something. I don't really proofread it after I write it. It's SO BORING. I'll try to do it from now on...don't count on it though.**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER know what the disclaimer will probably always say…**

_They say I gotta change my evil ways_

_And I'm workin' hard at it everyday_

_But no matter what I do I seem to make_

_The same mistakes that I'm tryin' not to_

"Okay, so you have to get the banana and stick-"

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night?!"

Ashley blinked and looked up from her conversation with her friend. A furious looking blonde was glaring down at her, her eyes bulging. Ashley frowned for a fraction of a second before she smiled.

"Hey, Kendall," she said, easily. She gestured to the empty space next to her. "Care to sit down?"

"Don't dick around with me, Ashley," she said in a maddened tone, "Why didn't you fucking answer me? You were suppose to meet me last night at Glory last night. I waited for a fucking hour, looking like an idiot."

"Like you always do?" The raven haired boy said, smiling pleasantly at Kendall. She gave him a scathing look. Ashley closed her eyes and looked deep in thought.

"Are you sure we were suppose to meet last night?" Ashley asked. "I don't remember making any plans with you."

"Of course I'm sure. Do I look like an idiot to you? Don't you dare fucking answer that, Dennison," she screeched, pointing a finger at Ashley's companion. Ashley winced at her tone and stood up.

"Alright, alright. Just calm down, okay," Ashley said smoothly, "I guess I forgot, okay? I didn't answer my phone because I was out at dinner with my father. Now, just chill out and come sit down. Do you want a fry?"

"You know I'm on a diet! And don't tell me to _chill._ I'm too hot to chill." Kendall said, flipping her blonde hair. She got close to Ashley and poked her on the shoulder. "Now look, I am the hottest chick you have and will _ever _date. Don't make me end us prematurely. I don't usually give second chances, but I'm willing to overlook this."

She gave a pretentious smile and gripped Ashley's arm. "Now come on. Let's skip and go to the mall. You can buy me something to get back on my good side."

Ashley smiled condescendingly and removed her manicured hand from her arm.

"Sorry, I have a test next period. Why don't you ask someone else?" Ashley sat back down and waved her away. Kendall looked affronted and tried to pull her back up.

"Are you rejecting _me_?!" Kendall asked in a shrill voice. "No one rejects me. Do you want me to break up with you?"

"Ooh, sounds threatening," said Aiden, smirking.

"Go right ahead." Ashley said, an indifferent expression on her face.

"Fine! We are SO through!"

"Okay. Bye."

"I'm being serious, Ashley."

"I know."

"I'm walking away from you and you are _never_ going to be able to get with _this_" She gestured to herself. "Again."

"Oh, are you still here?"

Kendall stuck her tongue out at her and walked away, huffing. Ashley made eye contact with Aiden and they busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh, Ash. That girl was so funny. _You will never get with this again._" He said mimicking the other girl and gestured to his own body, flamboyantly. Ashley chuckled and shook her head.

"You sure know how to pick them don't you, Ash?" said an amused voice. Her sister, Kyla, and Kyla's best friend, Kristina, sat down across from them. "What the hell was that girl going on about? She looked like she was about to explode or something."

"She was just showing me what I'm not going to be missing." Ashley said, stealing a grape from Kris' tray.

"Oh, you two broke up?" Kris asked, biting into her apple.

"Yeah, thank goodness too." Ashley said, rolling her eyes. "She was starting to get annoying. Like, last Friday, I was at my locker and my science partner, Laura came up to me right? We're just talking and then, Kendall came around the corner and she literally, I'm not even exaggerating, she literally pushed Laura away and started 'claiming her territory'. She said that too. She like grabbed my ass and tried to stick her hand down my pants."

Aiden, who had been drinking out of his water bottle, choked and spit his water back out on Kyla.

"What the hell, Aiden!" Kyla screamed, throwing a goldfish at his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ky," Aiden spluttered, still laughing at Ashley's story.

"You know, Ash, maybe you should learn from this," Kris said, dabbing Kyla's clothes. "Don't just go for looks. Look for a girl with substance."

"Or don't date Cali girls anymore," Aiden said wisely, nodding in agreement with himself. "Hey, have you seen that new girl?"

"Oh, you mean, Spencer?" Kris said, sharing her sandwich with Kyla. "Yeah, she had last period with me. Mrs. Sherry put her on the spot and made her introduce herself. I think she said she was from Ohio."

"Man, she is so hot!" exclaimed Aiden. "She has first and second period with me and Ash. What'd you think of her, Ash?"

"Huh, what?" Ashley said, looking away from the girl she had been eyeing from across the quad. "What'd you say?"

Aiden looked in the direction she had been looking previously. "You just broke up with Kendall and you're already getting ready to pounce on someone?"

"Pounce? What am, a predator?" Ashley said, scoffing.

"I think so," interjected Kyla. "You make girls vulnerable with your charm and get them interested in you. You have your fun with them and when you get bored you just dump them."

"That's a predator?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Uh, I don't know," Kyla shrugged, "But that's what you do."

Ashley nodded, but just shrugged like her sister. "This is high school. Who's looking for love?"

"Anyways, what'd you think of Spencer?" Aiden asked again, eating Kyla's cookies.

"Who?" Ashley asked absently, staring at the redhead again.

"Spencer, that girl that came in behind you first period," Aiden clarified. Ashley frowned and tried to remember.

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't really look at her." Ashley said, getting up. "I'm gonna go talk to that girl. See you after school."

The three of them watched as Ashley approached a redhead confidently. She sat down across from her and flashed her a smile, before extending her hand.

"Five dollars says she'll have her by tomorrow," Aiden says watching the pair get up and walk off.

"Of course she'll have her," Kyla declared. "The Davies charm and smile will get you anywhere. It's a proven fact."

Aiden and Kris rolled their eyes.

_If love is just a game that people play_

_And practice makes perfect is what they say_

_But no matter what I do I seem to make_

_The same mistakes that I'm tryin' not to_

**Thank you for reading! Review if you wish. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

'**Ello. Sorry it's been a while, but I was totally distracted and then I just lost interest in writing stuff. But here's a nice, lengthy chap. =) Sorry if it's not very good beforehand. *Gosh, I'm sleepy right now***

**Oh, some quick important facts before you 'delve' into this lil chappy of mine.**

**Spencer and most of her friends are juniors unless told otherwise and Glen a senior. Clay might be mentioned, but I don't think he's going to be very important. Oh, and also the Carlin family moved to L.A. a two months before school will be over. Enjoy! Please.**

**I don't own the show or characters, obviously.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Three weeks had passed since Spencer's first day at King High. She had made a few friends in a couple of her classes, but she continued to sit with Glen and basketball players that he had befriended. Today, she walked to the table, holding a tray covered with a greasy burger and limp fries. Her stomach lurched in disgust, but she grabbed it instead of the chicken salad. If it even was chicken. She sat down across from two boys named Denis and Brian. They were in the middle of an arm wrestling match when Denis turned and looked at her.

"Oh, hey Spen-" he said grinning, stopping mid-sentence when Brian slammed his arm down on the table. Brian jumped up and hooted loudly.

"Hell yeah, boy" he said getting in Denis' face. "Who's your daddy? Huh, punk! Me that's who! You can't step to this." He pounded on his chest like a gorilla. "You _can not _step to this homie."

Spencer giggled at his antics and saw that Denis' was scowling, his ears red. He mumbled something under his breath and stood up. Brushing past Brian, he walking around the table and sat next to Spencer.

"As I was saying, Hi, Spencer. You look nice today," Denis said, grinning at her.

"Thank you, Denis," she replied, sticking a French fry cautiously in her mouth as she smiled up at the six foot guy. He was a handsome brown- haired senior that seemed to have taken a liking to her in the past two weeks. At first she had mistaken it for a more than friendly interest, but after catching him making out with his tennis playing _boyfriend_ in the parking lot, she concluded he was just being friendly. He was quickly becoming a close friend to her, but she still held him at bay. Gay guys can't help but gossip sometimes.

"So, how's it going with you?" he said rubbing his head, while he stared at her with polite attention. Spencer shrugged and drank out of her milk bottle. She made a face and put the bottle down. Even the milk tasted funny.

"I'm good, a little tired I suppose," Spencer said biting into her apple. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm pretty ok… Michael and I broke up," Denis said shrugging. He looked down at the table and began drumming his fingers on his pants leg. "..well actually _he _broke up with me, over the weekend.

"Oh, gosh are you okay?" Spencer asked immediately concerned. In the short time she had been there, she had noticed how Denis was crazy about Michael and she knew they had been together for 7 months. Michael had an indifferent expression on his face, but his eyes showed the hidden pain.

"I guess," he said sighing loudly. "He said that since I'm going to be going to college in the fall and he's still going to be here in high school, that maybe we should break it off now. You know, before our feelings ran too deep."

He smiled wryly while he said it.

"I don't quite understand. You're still going to be close by. You two could make it work."

"Yeah, he wants to be 'considerate' and let me be single in case I meet someone I like more than him. Like that would ever happen." Michael whispered the last part and pulled invisible lint off his black polo. "I don't know how to get him to change his mind. I was going to give him my class ring on Thursday. That's the day we met." He looked down at his right hand and fiddled with his ring and sighed. He looked up at Spencer and smiled sadly, his eyes glistening. "Guess it's not going to happen anymore huh."

Spencer's heart went out to him and she hugged him, letting him bury his head into her neck. She could feel his short outtakes of breath and something wetting her shirt. She rubbed his back soothingly and looked around. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice the sad scene going on in the middle of the busy quad. However, Glen, who had came to sit at the table in the middle of their conversation, glanced at Denis and at Spencer. He continued talking to the other guys at the table, distracting them by telling a story.

Finally, after about a minute, Denis sat up and composed himself. Thankfully, he didn't look like he had been crying, only wet trails shone down his cheeks. Spencer smiled sadly at him and wiped his cheeks. He smiled at her friendly gesture and took her hand in his.

"Trying to catch me on the rebound, Spence," he said softly, chuckling.

"Sorry, couldn't help it," Spencer replied smiling. "Are you feeling a little better?"

Denis nodded and he indeed looked less sadder, but a shadow of gloom still hung over him. "Yeah, a little. Thank you Spencer." He gave her a small smile and patted the back of her hand. "You're a good friend. Really good."

"All in a day's work." Spencer said gathering her stuff. "I need to go see my teacher about an assignment. I'll see in sixth alright."

Spencer threw her barely eaten lunch away and made her way to the vending machines. She bought a water bottle and a bag of cookies before she walked to her Pre-cal class. She walked to the classroom and saw that no one was in there. She glanced at her phone and saw that there was still ten minutes left of lunch. Sighing, and feeling too lazy to walk back to the quad to talk to Denis some more, she started walking through the halls, lost in her thoughts. She walked out through a side door to the back of the school and turned the corner. She halted, staring at the scene she just walked in on. Ashley Davies and some redhead were making out heavily, hands roaming all over each other. Neither seemed to notice Spencer's small gasp. Spencer watched enthralled as Ashley started kissing her way down the girl's neck, the redhead moaning in pleasure. She threw her head back, and threw half lidded eyes, made eye contact with Spencer. Her eyes widened and she pulled herself away from Ashley.

"What?" Ashley asked confused. The redhead nodded her head In Spencer's direction and Ashley's head turned. Spencer blushed and looked away from Ashley, who regarded her with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"Oh, uh gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-," Spencer stammered, backing away slowly. The redhead was blushing madly and stared at the ground. Ashley continued to stare at her, waiting. The bell rang and Spencer jumped. "Uh, I'm just gonna-"

Spencer turned on her heels and quickly walked away, going through the side door and walking fast. She went straight to the auditorium for her Drama class and tried to steady her breathing. She had walked from one side of the school to the other in less than a minute and her heart was still beating fast from the exertion and walking in on them making out. Spencer walked to the back of the auditorium and sat down, away from the stage where most of the students sat. She took her notebook out and started writing down the warm-up the teacher had out up on the projector.

She sat back and watched as the other students started coming in. Her mind wandered to what she had just seen. She twirled her pen absentmindedly and images flashed in her mind. Something about seeing the two of them, _two girls_, stirred something in her. Curiosity, wonderment, _excitement_? She shook the word from her head and stared hard at the seat in front of her. No, nothing about what she had seen excited her… or aroused her. No, there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, but she didn't agree with it. Of, course not. Her family were devout Catholics. She went to Mass almost every Sunday. She used to go to Sunday school. No, she didn't agree with it. Her religion didn't that was for sure.

The late bell rang and the last of the students came in, ushered in by the teacher. Mr. Dillard walked on stage and silenced everyone.

"Alright, now kiddies," Mr. Dillard said, shushing them. "Now, there are roughly three weeks left of instructional days left and then you have to take finals. Now, for this class, your final is simply to act out a mini play that you will write out yourself. I want you to get into groups of four. I'm giving you adequate time so I expect you all to create masterpieces. Please make them original. This is going to count for 60 percent of your grade so do take this seriously, okay Mr. White? Now, go on. Group up and get started. I'll be in my office if you have questions."

Mr. Dillard walked off stage and to his office, leaving the students. Everyone got up and started getting together, but Spencer stayed seated and let her eyes wander. She felt uneasy, wondering who would let the new girl into their group. A boy came over, smiling at Spencer. He sat down next to her and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Aiden Dennison," He said in a friendly manner.

"Spencer Carlin," she said, smiling back at the boy. He was a raven haired boy with big muscles and an easy smile. Not bad on the eyes either.

"Yeah, I know. We have a couple classes together."

Spencer felt surprised and looked at him closely. His face was starting to look familiar to her as she thought harder.

"Oh, right," Spencer said, the thought clicking in her head, "Yeah, you're that guy that took his shirt off during class because a girl called you fat! And then the teacher wrote you up and you got a ticket for public nudity."

Aiden blushed and laughed. "Uh, yeah. That fine was worth it caused I totally showed her. Nothing, but muscle baby." He pounded his chest, causing Spencer to resist rolling her eyes. "However, I was hoping you'd remember me for just being in your first two classes. Well, anyways, Spencer would you like to be in my group. Chelsea's already getting started on the play."

"Oh, sure I'd love to," Spencer said, smiling. Aiden stood and held his hand out for Spencer. She smiled at his manners and took it, but let it go quickly. He simply smiled at her and nodded for her to follow him. They went to another section of the auditorium where an African American girl was sitting, a look of concentration as she scribbled away. She looked up as they approached and smiled.

"Hey, this is Spencer Carlin," Aiden said waving over towards Spencer as he sat down in front of Chelsea in the next row. "Spencer, this is Chelsea, one of my oldest friends."

"Hi," Spencer said, smiling politely. Chelsea waved in return and gestured for her to sit next to her.

"Hey girl, it's a pleasure." Chelsea said, grinning. She turned to Aiden, who was staring at Spencer, a glazed look on his face. "Hey, dough boy where's Ashley?"

"Huh? Oh, I don't know," Aiden said scratching the back of his neck. "Last time I saw her, she was walking off with that redhead she started dating a couple weeks ago."

Spencer stiffened at his response and realized that Ashley was indeed suppose to be in this class right now. She looked at Aiden and realized that he was the guy that was always at Ashley's side, joking and talking with her everyday. She looked around the auditorium and saw no sign of Ashley, though she didn't expect to.

'Probably finishing what I interrupted,' Spencer thought wryly. She tried not to think about it, but images of Ashley and the redhead filled her head. She blushed at the mental images.

"What do you think Spencer?" asked Chelsea, her voice distant. Spencer blinked and looked at her. Chelsea and Aiden were staring at her expectantly, apparently waiting for an answer.

"Uh, can you repeat that?" Spencer asked, smiling. "I spaced out just now."

"Yeah, we can see that," Aiden said looking at Spencer closely. "You're blushing. Hmm, you were thinking about me without my shirt weren't you?" He grinned cheekily at her and pounded his chest again.

"Careful, dough boy. If you hit your boobs hard, you can get breast cancer too you know."

The trio turned and looked at the brunette that was seated a couple rows behind them. Ashley looked straight at Spencer curiously. Spencer looked away from her and turned back to Aiden. He was examining his chest, poking at it. Spencer resisted the urge to laugh.

"Ash," he said in a whining voice. "They're called pecs. That's what guys have… I'm not really going to get breast cancer am I?"

He looked fretful and started touching himself, causing the three girls to laugh. Ashley stood and jumped over seats. She sat next to Aiden, across from Spencer.

"Chill, Aid," Ashley said, chuckling. "I'm sure you'll live." Her attention drifted to Spencer and she smiled. "Hi, I'm Ashley."

"Uh, Spencer." Spencer replied, blushing. Ashley nodded and looked at Chelsea.

"So, Chels," she said in a light tone. "What're we doing?"

"We have to write a play and act it out for our final. You know guys, I know that this class isn't all that important, but I really think we should get together once a week after school to rehearse. Do any of you mind?" Chelsea said looking at each person. Aiden shrugged, while Ashley nodded absentmindedly, her eyes on Spencer. "Spencer?"

"Oh, yeah, sounds good," Spencer said, nodding her head up and down.

"Okay, well I have to go ask Mr. Dillard some questions." Chelsea stood and walked off while the three of them sat there. Aiden preoccupied with his chest, Ashley staring intently at the Spencer, while Spencer looked everywhere, but in Ashley's direction.

"Hey, uh about that thing you saw," Ashley said, grabbing Spencer's attention. "Did you find it…repulsive or anything?"

"Uh, no," Spencer said, looking into Ashley's curious brown eyes. "You can't change who you're attracted to right?"

Ashley's eyes bore into Spencer's, "No, I suppose not."

Spencer nodded, looking around again, avoiding her eyes.

Aiden made a frustrated noise and stood. He threw his messenger bag next to him and took his shirt off. He walked in front of the two girls.

"Hey, can you feel me and tell me if there's like a bump or something?" he asked the pair, flexing. Spencer giggled and Ashley made a face, before pushing him away.

"Mr. Dennison, put your shirt back on and come here!"

"Oh, Mr. Dillard I want to ask you something…"

________________________________________________________________________

**Review if you please.**

**I know it probably didn't sound too well, but I just wanted to get something posted.**

**I won't have Spencer and Ashley get together soon though. I just kinda wanted to add a mini moment there.**

**Deuces. I'm going mee-meesh. (My dad says that. Always in a Spanish tone, but I doubt it's anything real. He likes to make words up. Go figure. I do too actually!!!)**

**Like father, like daughter.**

**Anyways, later gators.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers! How's it hanging?? Well, I know its been a very super long time since I've updated and I have to say I feel bad about it. I'm not a consistent writer so it takes me a while to get a chapter together, but that doesn't mean I don't have plots drawn out in my head. ;]**

**Now this chapter may not be very good and is probably really random, but I promise that when I update, it's going to get more Spashley-ish, ya dig homie??**

**So, like, you know the disclaimer already so just pretend that it was here and ya read it.. =]**

A week later…

"Ashley will you play a game with me?"

Ashley blinked and opened one eye. She stared at Aiden who looked at her expectantly, drinking out of a Starbucks cup.

"Aid, the last 'game' we played together involved 5 big cartons of ice cream and us getting arrested. Do you know how long it took me to wash the syrup from my hair?" she mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. Aiden pulled the covers off of her, revealing her barely covered body and jumped onto her bed.

"Come on, Ash. This is totally legal, it's laser tag" he exclaimed jumping up and down to show her how excited he felt. Ashley sat up and glared at him. She glanced at the digital clock on her dresser and saw that it was 11:30.

"Aiden, it's not even noon yet! Let me get back to my sexy dreams," she grumbled, laying down and facing away from him. Aiden jumped over her body and landed on the other side of the bed, hitting his head on the small table next to it. He rubbed his head and poked her.

"I know its early, but some of the guys are going to be there for a game and I need one more person on my team. Come on, I need you!" he pleaded.

"Ask Kyla."

"She left an hour ago. Come on, Ash! If we win, Cody said he'd give me something. I want it."

"Something? You don't even know what it is and you want it this bad?" She said half-amused, sitting back up. Aiden shrugged and grinned, knowing that he had his friend curious. "Yeah, why not? Everyone likes surprises, you and me especially, right? Come on, I need my Ashy, please?"

"Fine, doughboy." Ashley sighed, giving in to his pleading face. Aiden grinned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes. "Let me shower and everything and we'll go on down to Helix."

She stood up and stretched, dressed only in a tank top and short shorts. He patted her stomach and laid down in her bed, pulling a stuffed tiger towards him.

"Wear something black," he called out to her. She mumbled something back and shut the bathroom door.

________________________________________________________________________

3 p.m.

"So…what should we do with this thing?"

"Hmm, I don't know. But it looks cool right?"

"Yeah, yeah… I think its staring at me." Ashley waved her hand in front of it and poked it in the cheek. They circled around it, checking it out thoroughly. At the same moment, Kyla came in through the front door. She halted for a second, staring at them, then staring past them.

"Uh, why is there a gorilla looking thing in my house?" she asked standing next to Ashley, staring at the six foot gorilla.

"One, this is _our_ house, babe," Ashley said motioning between each other, "And two, its not a gorilla. It's a gorilla man, duh."

Kyla rolled her eyes and stepped closer to it, examining it. "Okay, what is a gorilla man thing doing in our house?"

Ashley and Aiden put proud smiles on their faces and gave each other a high-five.

"We won it," Aiden boasted, smiling at the gorilla like a proud father. "Isn't it cool? We decided to name it Greg."

Kyla stared at him and Ashley, who looked pleased with the name.

"Ok…why would you want this thing?" She asked walking into the living room. Aiden grabbed Greg and followed her, Ashley disappearing down the hallway.

"Because, _Greg _is awesome that's why. Who wouldn't want a gorilla man?" Aiden said with an incredulous tone, stationing him by the window. When Kyla gave him a questioning look he added, "Greg likes to look outside."

Kyla looked half-exasperated and half-amused as Aiden began to comb through Greg's body hair. Ashley walked in carrying a hat, some sunglasses, and a coat. She placed the items on Greg and both Aiden and Ashley stared at him with sharp eyes. Pleased, they walked over to Kyla and sat in the couch.

"Okay, now that your first of _many_ weird moments has passed," Kyla said smirking at the pair, "Are you two doing anything tonight?"

Aiden shrugged and clicked on the flat screen, settling for an episode of Sponge bob.

"Uh, Chelsea's coming over with Spencer so that we can practice a play or something," Ashley said standing up. She came back a moment later carrying three cans of Dr. Pepper and a large bag of sour punch kids. "Hey, if Brad Pitt and Tom Cruise went against each other in DDR, who do you think would win?"

Kyla looked at her sister with a peculiar look on her face, wondering how she could be related to her , but Aiden looked thoughtful. Both him and Ashley stared up at the ceiling, eating candy before they looked at each other.

"Tom Cruise," they said in unison, nodding solemnly. Kyla, unable to stay quiet any longer, burst out laughing loudly. They both looked at her weirdly and then looked at each other.

"Kyla, stop laughing you weirdo," Ashley scolded her. She laughed even louder, trying to cover her mouth to stop, but to no avail. Ashley and Aiden looked at each other again and shook their heads before turning their heads back to the television, Kyla's laughter becoming background noise.

________________________________________________________________________

_Ding Dong!_

Kyla opened the door and smiled at the sight of Chelsea and Spencer standing at the doorway.

"Hey, Ky." Chelsea said, hugging the girl. Spencer stood slightly behind her.

"Hey, Chelsea, Spencer," she said, smiling at the pretty blonde. Aiden had spent the last hour describing to Kyla exactly how hot this girl was. _Hotter than ten hot girls mixed together to make the hottest girl ever hot_, as he had put it. Ashley didn't say much about the girl though, distracted by the movie _Happy Feet_.

Kyla led the two girls back to the living room where Ashley and Aiden were staring at the TV, intently.

"Hey, guys," Chelsea said, as they sat down on the sofa across from them. Aiden blinked and looked over at Spencer, his face splitting into a big grin.

"Spencer," he exclaimed happily. "You look beautiful today."

Spencer glanced down at her plain white shirt and jeans.

"Uh, thanks Aiden," she replied amused. She glanced at Ashley who was still staring at the television. "Hey, Ashley."

Ashley turned to look at her and smiled. "Hello, Spencer."

And then she turned her attention back to the television screen. Spencer frowned inwardly, but turned her attention towards the other three who were in conversation. Since that day in the auditorium, that was mostly all that Ashley ever said to her. They sat near each other in their first two periods, have been eating lunch at the same table with Aiden and everyone else for the past week, and were working together on the play, but Ashley never seemed interested in talking to her. She usually said hi or simply smiled at Spencer before turning her interest to something else. Spencer felt nervous and slightly disappointed, wondering if maybe the brunette secretly didn't like her.

"What's that?" Chelsea said suddenly, looking off to the side. Everyone, except for Ashley, turned and looked to see an extremely hairy man in a coat standing by the window.

"This is Greg," Aiden stated, standing up to walk over to the man. "He's our gorilla man…hey can we add him to our play?"

Aiden looked hopefully towards Chelsea who shook her head.

"But why?" he whined, sounding like a ten year old.

"Aid, we already have the play planned out. Besides, how are we going to add _Greg_ in?" Chelsea explained patiently. Aiden frowned and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess.." He walked over to them and plopped himself down to Ashley who had yet to take her eyes off the screen. Kyla stood and grabbed the remote from the table, shutting it off. Ashley made a noise of protest and turned towards Kyla.

"Come on, Ash. We have to start rehearsing." Chelsea said, throwing her a script.

"But, Chelsea, they're showing a marathon of Scooby-Doo!" Ashley exclaimed, trying to grab the remote from her sister. "I love that mutt and his weird way of talking!"

Spencer giggled and watched as Ashley began to try to wrestle the remote out of the Kyla's hand. Finally, Kyla smacked Ashley on the hand.

"Ash, you have like hundred freaking DVDs of that dog! Watch them when you're done." Kyla said, placing the remote inside her shirt. Ashley sighed loudly and sat back down on the couch next to Aiden.

"Fine. Let's do this silly thing."

________________________________________________________________________

"I'm bored, can we stop already?" Aiden took his hat off and sat down on the floor next to Ashley who looked like she was going to pass out. Spencer, who had been doing a scene with Aiden, looked over to Chelsea who they had wordlessly made into the director of the play.

"Come on, we've only been at this for about three hours," Chelsea said, looking through her script. "We still haven't perfected the beginning or ending."

"But Chelsea, I'm starving" Aiden moaned, rubbing his stomach. "I need sustenance!"

"Come on, Chelsea," Spencer said, walking over to her. "Let's just call it a day and get some grub."

Chelsea frowned and looked at Aiden and Ashley who were pouting at her. She chuckled and smiled.

"Fine, you children. Where do you wanna go?" she asked placing her script into her oversized bag.

"Ooh, let's go to Taco Bell," Ashley said, standing. "Did you know that the Taco Bell Chihuahua died?"

"Aww, really?" Aiden said, pulling himself up. "I always liked the dog. That was the only Chihuahua that I have ever liked."

Aiden and Ashley nodded solemnly, looking sad. Spencer and Chelsea looked at them peculiarly. Chelsea shrugged and called out to Kyla. Soon, all five of them were off in Aiden's expedition to the fast food place where the duo ate a taco in memory of the dog.

**R.I.P. Taco Bell Chihuahua**

**You will never be forgotten. Your commercials were the cutest =]**

**Review if you wish =]**

**Later kiddos!**


End file.
